1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism and an electronic device, and more specifically, to a fixing mechanism without using screws for fixing interface cards and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A server computer is widely used in large enterprises, such as banks, game companies and technology companies. Most of normal server computers can replace different interface cards or hard drives for different applications, so that it can meet different demands in different industries. In order to facilitate a user to replace different interface cards, a fixing mechanism is disposed on a casing of the server computer for fixing the interface cards. The fixing mechanism usually fixes the interface cards by screws or engagement of a shaft component. However, an assembly procedure of screws is difficult, and the screws are often lost easily. The shaft component occupies more mechanical space, and the shaft component has not enough structural strength so as to damage easily. Therefore, it is an important issue to design a fixing mechanism which not only has easy assembly and enough structure strength but also occupies less mechanical space.